When I Need You Most
by Chasity-Michelle
Summary: [hiatus]Anakin's wife, Lynzee, died after the birth of their first daughter, Leia. Afterwards he and Leia moved to Naboo where, thirteen years later, he meets a stranger named Padme and her son Luke. PA
1. Meeting Padme

**Title:** When I need you most  
**Primary Characters:** Anakin, Leia, Padme, Luke  
**Secondary Characters:** Sola, brief mentions of Lynzee Skywalker (Anakin's deceased wife) and Palo Macavetti.   
**Summary:** Anakin and Padme have never met each other; Anakin was married until his wife was taken by illness, but not before leaving him with beautiful baby Leia. Padme had Luke her senior year of high school, the father, Palo Macavetti, has had nothing to do with Luke. Can two half families come together and form a whole?  
**Author's Note:** OKAY OKAY! I caved! I posted it before I was finished writing Door to the Past. Sue me! I don't like having more than two stories at time posted. You might notice that this seems more like it's happening on earth, though it's taking place on Naboo. I don't like using comms, 'freshers, and chronos, I use more earth things. Does that make sense? Anyway enough with my rambling.

**-:- When I need you Most -:-**

Anakin Skywalker stared down at the polished headstone that his wife lay under. He couldn't breathe easily and took a shattered breath. He had a daughter to take care of and love, he couldn't spend the rest of his life wishing Lynzee was still with him, as much as he wanted to hear her soft sweet laughter, to brush her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes, he couldn't.

Lynzee made him promise him that when she got sick, that he would always look forward and never backward, she wanted him to love again but he didn't see how that was possible.

She had given him a perfect little girl, she had had light hair like her mother when she was born but it eventually turned darker, she also had a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Leia was his angel, the only thing he had left…aside from his mother, but she still lived on Tatooine.

After his wife died Anakin and baby Leia moved to the peaceful planet of Naboo where he opened up a speeder repair shop. As Leia grew she started helping him more and more around the house and shop, she refused to let him help her. She also didn't want or need a mother. At least that's what she thought.

The feel of the smooth marble beneath his fingers sent a cool chill down his rigid spine.

Lynzee McKenna Skywalker, beloved wife and mother.

Was printed in bold letters that were slowly wearing thin. He placed the rose he had bought for her in the pot in front of the headstone and sighed. He always wondered what he had done so wrong for her to be taken from him like she had. It wasn't fair, their love was so pure and she was such a good person. A tear trailed down his wind beaten face. 

"I miss you, my love." He whispered before lightly kissing the icy salt and pepper surface of the headstone. He stood up and looked longingly at the grave and then walked back to his own home, fighting the frost bitten air.

-:-

An aroma of fresh baked cookies and pasta hit him as the heat did. Leia had mastered the art of cooking at a young age thanks to his mother. He smiled when he saw her petite form sitting in one of the polished pine wood chairs, tilting it to sit on two legs instead of four. She seemed to be pouring herself into her homework. The white apron still on, contrasting with the soft black pants and shirt she was wearing. 

"Hi daddy!" She smiled brightly at him looking up from her work.

"Hey sweetie, you almost done? I thought we could go to the town square ice rink." Leia's eyes brightened hearing this, she loved to ice skate and she loved going with her father to the rink. He wasn't the most talented ice skater but he could at least glide on the ice without breaking his tail bone.

"I've just got one more problem to do and then we can eat dinner and go, k?"

"Alright, whatever you've made smells delicious. I'm going to change and shower and then I'll be right out." He kissed her gleaming dark hair and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

-:-

Leia inhaled the sweet smelling air that was tainted with funnel cakes, caramel covered apples, and pizza sauce. She loved the town square, it wasn't very large but it was her favorite place to go.

There were several carts arranged in very cozy places that sold various items, an ice skating rink, a clear spot surrounded by white rose bushes that held around twenty picnic tables.

She looked up at her father with a mixture of admiration, and love. He had lost his wife –her mother- after just one year of being married. She wished she could have known her mother; she was a pretty woman with strong cheekbones, rosy lips, and bright green eyes. Leia often wished she had more of her mother's features.

"Want a funnel cake?" Anakin asked knowing his daughter would be tempted.

She shook her head no and then peaked over at the booth, seeing the steam rising off the cake and watching the old man that owned the cart sprinkle powdered sugar over it like snow. Anakin rolled his eyes and grabbed her elbow leading her to the cart where he proceeded to give her enough credits to purchase her favorite treat.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek; after he leaned down to allow her access.

"You're welcome princess." He smiled and chuckled then wrapped an arm around her.

-:-

He tightened the laces on his skates and stood on wobbly legs then followed his daughter out onto the ice. She held his hand and skated at a steady pace, tucking her pink scarf tighter around herself and pulling her matching earmuffs down.

"I think you got it Luke!" A feminine voice broke the silence between father and daughter. Anakin hadn't heard such a melodious voice since Lynzee died; he turned to see who its owner was.

His blue orbs gazed at a creature so beautiful she couldn't possibly be human. A blonde haired boy with startlingly blue eyes skated uncertainly next to her. It was a sharp contrast seeing as how she glazed across the ice with such confidence and grace. The boy slipped across the ice and slid into Leia knocking both himself and Leia down.

Padmé skated over to them both and helped the two up and asking if they were okay.

"I'm sorry; my son has never taken a liking to ice skating." She laughed and tugged at Luke's jacket pulling it down to its original place.

"You're the lady who skates out here all the time when there's no one else around right?" Leia asked curiously. Anakin thought he saw a blush on Padme's cheeks but he couldn't be sure being that it was only about thirty five degrees outside.

"Yes, it gives me concentration. I didn't know anyone ever saw me." She replied.

"Oh yes, I come down here to do my homework and watch you sometimes. You're really amazing; I wish I could skate like that."

"It's not that hard, if you'd like I could teach you."

"Really? Dad did you here that?"

Padmé looked at Anakin Skywalker for the first time and felt like her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. He was incredibly handsome, with baby indigo eyes (curiously like Luke's), a strong set jaw, and blonde hair that barely grazed his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's great, you should thank-" Anakin realized he hadn't her name. 

"Padmé. Padmé Naberrie." She extended her hand which he gladly took in his, enjoying the feel of it in his own hand. She was so warm.

"This is my son, Luke." Padmé smiled at Luke and nudged him to shake Anakin's extended hand. He was very shy, but took Anakin's hand in his.

"Hi Luke. This is my daughter Leia."

Leia smiled brightly at Luke and Padmé. She had been wanting to meet this woman for some time. She had just never had the courage to approach someone with such talent for a sport she loved. So she usually just sat at a picnic table and watch double axle after double axle.

After skating for a few more minutes and then grabbing a quick drink and exchanging phone numbers so Padmé could get in touch with Leia they all started to stand up.

"Wow its pretty late, I'm sure your husband is wondering where you are." Anakin said assuming that a woman as beautiful as Padmé and with a thirteen year old son would be married.

"Oh, I'm not married. We divorced years ago." Padmé smiled at Anakin, who returned the gesture, relief flooding his features.

"Well Leia does have school tomorrow so I guess we'll be seeing you soon?"

"Definitely." Padmé said biting her lower lip.

Anakin and Leia walked away with smiles on their faces, Luke and Padmé went the other way talking about the hockey game that was coming on the following day.

-:-

Behold, the first post.


	2. Plans

Second Chapter :

-:- 

"Dad can you believe it? Padmé Naberrie is going to teach me how to ice skate. That's going to be so awesome! I'm so excited I don't think I can sleep." Leia shrieked snuggling into her white comforter.

"Well Miss Skywalker, you have to sleep. If I'm not mistaken you have a test tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head and turned the light off, turning in the doorway he saw his little princess was already asleep. His smile rivaled that of the sun.

-:-

"Hey mom can I come watch you skate?" Luke asked stuffing his mouth full of takeout.

"Smaller bites Luke, yeah I guess you can come tomorrow." She smiled putting an arm around her son, they liked to stay out and walk the sidewalks of town while eating some form of food before going back to their house on the other side of the small village.

"Cool. So, you liked that Skywalker dude huh?" He gently dug his elbow into Padme's ribs. She laughed and didn't acknowledge the question. Luke sighed.

"Well I liked him and I want to leave to go to school in Theed next year and I don't want you to be alone." Luke looked up (although another month or so he would be looking down) at his mother.

"Luke, I don't want you to worry about me okay?" She kissed his blonde shaggy hair.

"Mom, I do worry about you. Ever since dad left, why haven't you dated?" 

"There aren't a lot of decent people around, once they find out that I'm a single mother and a high school drop out then they turn away."

"You finished high school, and college." 

"Yes but I went back to high school a year after you were born and there were rumors, my reputation was completely ruined and the only thing Palo ever had to do with me was when he'd pass me in the hallway."

"You make it sound like I ruined your life." Luke mumbled. Padmé gave a long tired sigh, she knew that if she said those things, just like the five thousand times she said them before, he would take it like that.

"Having you made me the happiest woman in the galaxy! As far as I'm concerned we don't need anyone else, not even when you leave to go to school in Theed." She hugged him closer to her side, brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

-:-

Padmé woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom across the hall and the phone ringing. Mumbling something about dry cleaning she flung her feet onto the cold hardwood floor, completely missing the fluffy white rug.

She fished around on her dresser for the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Padmé?" Not mistaking the voice of Anakin Skywalker she had to cover the phone in order for him not to hear the dreamy sigh she let out. 

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Um well Leia made me promise that I'd call you, she wanted to know when you'd be able to meet her at the ice skating rink." Anakin replied biting his lip.

"Oh, well I was heading out there today, I need to get my blades sharpened so she can tag along with me and I'll take her to the rink." She smiled opening her blinds and looking out onto the crystal dripped field. Turning her attention back to her conversation and away from the snow she heard Luke shuffle into the bedroom and lean against the door frame.

"Great, um would it be too much trouble to ask you to come by my shop today? That's where Leia will be." He scratched the back of his head and looked around the empty house.

"Oh that's no problem, is it the repair shop on the corner of 5th and 6th?" She asked throwing Luke his backpack that he had left in there when he had asked Padmé for some help with English.

"Yep, that's the one. I guess we'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around two thirty; I need to drop Luke off at his aunt's house after I get Leia though."

After clearing up the last few details she threw the phone on the bed and quirked and eyebrow looking at her son.

"You know it's kind of comforting and disturbing knowing that my mom has a crush." Padmé popped his backside and shooed him out of her room so she could dress, after all she was seeing her "crush" today.

-:- 

The repair shop that Anakin owned was a bit unorganized but functioned. Leia checked her wrist watch one more time it read one fifty six. She was dying with anticipation, was Padmé really serious about teaching her how to skate or did she really not want to?

"You're one hundred percent positive that she's coming?" Leia asked directing her attention to her father.

"Yes Leia, she's coming. She said two thirty; it's just coming up on two 'o' clock now. Chill out grease monkey." He teased.

"If anyone is worthy of the title 'grease monkey' it's you." She was right, he had emerged from the back garage, where he was working on a speeder, shirtless, and covered in grease.

"Please wash up before she gets here." Anakin consented muttering something Leia didn't catch under his breath as he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands, face, and chest off.

-:-

Hope you enjoyed it... more to come very soon.


	3. Strained Relationships

Chapter Three:

-:-

By the time he returned to see that Padmé had arrived fifteen minutes early. She looked beautiful even in her simple attire, lightly worn jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt that hung loose but hugged her breasts. The jeans she was wearing didn't make her backside look all that bad either, a shimmering white ski vest and white tennis shoes completed her ensemble. Her hair had been done in two French braids on either side of her head.

"Dad, Padme invited us to a barbecue this Saturday, please tell me we aren't doing anything."

"I don't think we're doing anything Saturday, I guess we'll be able to make it." Anakin answered turning to face Padmé; he didn't notice that she slightly gasped when she saw him. He had on blue jeans that were soaked in oil and dirt, his white muscle shirt showed off his fabulously built he really was.

A customer walked into the shop carrying a tub filled with what looked to be the remains of a protocol droid. The man gave a wary smile, Anakin excused himself.

"I was told you could fix anything. My droid powered down in his corner in our garage and our son backed up too far with our speeder. He's been with us for years." The man said dropping his head to look at the pieces of the droid in the blue container. Anakin nodded in understanding, even though droids were just a clever design of wires and metal, they still worked into your hearts, Anakin himself would be upset if 3PO were lost. 

"Droids are my specialty; I can have him back to you in two days." The man's eyes lit up and he thank Anakin before sputtering something about being late to a lunch with his wife and granddaughter.

He left and Anakin carried the parts to a table in the corner, he set them down and turned back to Padme, Luke, and Leia.

"Are you going to the ice rink?" Anakin asked letting his gaze drop up and down Padme's body once more, this time she saw it and blushed –noticeably. Anakin chuckled seeing this, Leia grew uncomfortable at her father and Padme's silent flirting. Luke seemed to be happy though.

"I, uh, have to drop Luke off at my sister's house and then we'll be heading to the ice rink." She told him, he grinned and nodded. Padme smiled knowingly, she would definitely be seeing Anakin Skywalker again.

-:- 

The drive to Padme's sister's house was a long one, and a quiet one. Leia was happy to just look out the window of the back seat. Luke looked in the rear view mirror at Leia, a step sister perhaps? He had felt the connection between Anakin and his mother and was all for it, something was bothering the dark haired thirteen year old in the back seat though. She caught him staring but instead of looking away he just smiled, she returned the gesture as much as she could.

"You okay?" He asked, not sure whether the question was directed towards his mother or Leia. Both were strangely quiet, he expected this from his mother, however. She didn't like going to Sola's house, they had had a strained relationship, he didn't know why but he knew part of it was because she had him in high school, their family was highly respected on Naboo and off, having a daughter take a year off from high school to have a baby was looked down upon immensely, he figured that his aunt never forgave Padme, he knew that they had had a fight and neither apologized for the bitter words exchanged, it must have been extremely horrible. Luke had seen pictures of Padme and Sola in their younger years, and his grandparents had told him how the two sisters didn't like to be separated. Now they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other.

His question remained unanswered as Padme maneuvered the speeder onto Grove Way, the tall white houses seemed to tower over them. Leia gasped at the sight of them, the fountains in the front, the gnarled iron gates, expensive flower arrangements decorated the outside of each mansion they passed. She had never seen anything like it and wondered if Padme had lived in a place like this, and if so, why did she want to live in a small village? The people here probably had everything they could ask for, she didn't want to think her friend was ungrateful, but who in their right minds would give this all up?

They turned once more, this time onto a long driveway with a graceful sign that read 'Private Property'. As they came to the end of the driveway an extremely tall black gate guarded the biggest mansion on Grove Way. Padme pulled up to the gate and reached out her window to type in the security code. Slowly the gates opened revealing a white mansion that looked more like a castle in Leia's eyes, ivy grew up the side of the house giving it an air of elegance. Large bird baths marred the spaces on either side of the elegant marble stairs that led to the porch and two huge oak doors, with door knockers the size of a human head, they were made to look like tigers. Leia thought the place was breathtaking and again wondered who would give things like this up, she certainly wouldn't mind all the finery.

"Don't let the glitz fool you." Padme warned noticing Leia's awestruck face, Luke just smiled and let her out of the back seat. The trio wandered up the stairs, before Padme had a chance to knock the door opened revealing a tall man dressed in a black suit with a red carnation in his pocket. His gray hair was combed over to the right side and his pale blue eyes sparked to life seeing Padme.

"Hello Shames." She greeted the man with a broad smile and a light hug, he was obviously very happy to see her.

"Miss Padme, Lucas." He nodded to Luke who blushed hearing his full name.

"Hi Shames." Luke gave a warm smile.

"Who his this beautiful young woman?" It was Leia's turn to blush.

"This is Leia Skywalker, we met recently and I've offered to teach her to ice skate. He shook Leia's hand and smiled at her.

"It's good to know your skills are being put to good use Miss Padme." There was the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor and an impatient tapping.

"Shames, I need you to run Miss Ryoo to her piano lesson." A woman with a tight, but beautiful face instructed. Leia then knew the reason behind the formal greetings, he was their servant. Anger coursed the her veins, she didn't like the thought of this nice aging man doing everything this family told him to do, cleaning up after them. After her father told her about his past she had developed a quick string of anger directed towards anyone who harbored servants. Shames lost the spark in his eyes and looked apologetically to Padme and Luke then nodded to Sola and left the room to find Ryoo.

"Padme you are fifteen minutes late. Luke it's good to see you, Darred is in the shed outside, he's waiting for you." Other than the light scold there was nothing more said between the sisters. Padme turned to Luke and kissed his cheek, then told him she would be back at six 'o' clock. Leia smiled witnessing the tender moment between mother and son. Sola tapped her foot once again, she noticed Leia then. Giving her a disapproving look she turned with a "humph" and led Luke away. Padme opened the large door herself and let Leia out before following. 

"That was your sister?" Leia asked.

"Yes, that would be Sola." Padme answered trying not to sound aggravated but failing miserably, thankfully Leia knew the aggravation wasn't directed towards her. She let the subject drop and got into the speeder, taking the front seat this time. Padme smiled at her, Leia returned it. Then she started the speeder for the ice rink, making small talk. Asking little about Anakin, which shocked Leia. It wasn't that she didn't like Padme, she did. As a friend. Not a new mother. It was silly to get worked up when Padme and her father hadn't even went out on a date, but Leia could tell by the way her father seemed to be in a dreamy trance the night they returned from the ice rink after meeting Padme and Luke for the first time. She wasn't stupid and neither was Luke, they both knew it was only a matter of time before their parents got...close. Only, Luke seemed to support it.

-:-

There we have it...Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Arrangements

Author's Note: Just to clear everyone's ages up…  
Luke: 13  
Leia: 13   
Padmé: 29  
Anakin: 33

I know, I know, Padme is supposed to be older but this is AU. 

-:- 

Leia fell on the ice several times and knew that she would have many bruises when the day was over. Padmé motioned for her to stop and skated over to her.

"You have to get comfortable with throwing your body up in the air, just remember that you'll come down…even if it is on your butt." Padmé smiled and helped Leia find the right position.

"Now, dig your toe pick into the ice and push up," Leia did as she was told and jumped in the air, it was the first time that she could actually land on her feet without her ankle twisting abnormally, falling on the ice, or losing her balance.

Padme applauded, it was a simple jump, just like jumping up a few inches from the ice but it was still an accomplishment. Leia was eager to learn more and Padme laughed when Leia anxiously asked, "What next?"

"Well let's leave the jumps alone for a little while, I have a feeling that your father will kill me if you come home to him with your ankle swelled fit to pop!" Leia smiled, but the mention of her father had put a damper on everything. Padme demonstrated skating on one foot, something that Leia had tried before but never did with much grace. 

After slipping and falling one more time, Padmé decided that it was time for this lesson to end; she didn't want to return Leia to Anakin with her looking like a black and blue plum. Leia had progressed considerably and Padmé thought that she could begin on doing something a little more in the form of a routine the following day.

It was a given that any skater was going to fall, Padmé had lost count of the times she had fallen down but her…instructor just picked her back up and made her skate again. She hoped she would have that effect on Leia also.

"Padmé?" Leia asked carefully slipping her blade covers back on the sharp points of her skates. Padmé turned around and looked at her. 

"Who taught you to skate like this?" Leia asked. The question made Padmé wince slightly, she was hoping it wouldn't come up.

"My sister."

Leia nodded and attempted a smile but seeing how the question had made her uncomfortable, Leia decided there that she would figure out the mystery of Padmé and Sola. She had to know what went wrong from what Luke had told her they had been close at one time but fell apart around the time he was born. He had convinced himself that it was his fault, Leia had tried to tell him otherwise but not having any example she had nowhere to go with it, so that conversation had run dry.

"Come on, your dad wants you home by five and it's already a half past, I think we're in trouble." Leia managed to smile and laugh; her father had never really had to discipline her for much and doubted he would for being almost an hour late, especially when she was with Padmé.

-:-

"Sorry we're late. I lost track of time." Padmé said getting Leia's bag out of the back of the speeder, Anakin's hand brushed hers as he took it. He smiled at her and said, "It's no big deal, at least I knew where she was and that she was in good hands."

Padmé blushed at the last comment only this time Anakin saw it and chuckled slightly. 

"I've been wanting to ask if you're free Friday night." The question surprised Padmé though she knew that he would ask, and if he hadn't she would have.

She smiled at him girlishly before answering.

"Well that depends on what you had planned." Anakin smiled at her flirtatious manner.

"Would it affect your answer?" He asked.

"Possibly." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. Anakin was about to reply when Leia walked out of the house with a noticeably forced smile on her face. 

"Dad, Padmé, Luke just called and said he was ready to come home." Leia eyed her father and Padmé noticing how close they were standing. Her mind flip flopped between being Padme's friend on the ice to hating her when she was near her father. She didn't know what was wrong with them dating all she knew was that she wouldn't have her dead mother being replaced.

Padmé nodded and moved to get into her speeder but waited until Leia went back inside to answer the tall blonde.

"To answer your question, yes I'm free on Friday." She kissed his cheek boldly and with a smile got into her speeder and drove off leaving Anakin Skywalker in a daze.

He watched her drive away and went inside to meet the wrath of a very upset, very dramatic thirteen year old.

"What was that about?" Leia demanded her brow furrowed and she looked angry.

"Leia, what are you talking about?"

"You and Padmé. She's nice dad, but I don't like her for you." Leia admitted. Anakin didn't know what to think, he thought that maybe Leia would have some problems with it but from the looks of things she really loathed the idea.

"Leia does this have anything to do with your mother?" He asked sitting down in a dark green armchair. Leia looked down at the floor and then back at her father.

"I didn't even know her, why would it have anything to do with her?" She felt guilty about that, she was taught that everyone who died went to Heaven where they could look down on their loved ones; it must've surely made her mother sad to hear that. She sent a silent apology to her.

"I think it does have to do with her. Leia I love her so much, I still do but the way I've been since she died, for thirteen years the only thing I wanted to do was stay in bed and never leave our house. That's not fair to you because you need a father, you also need a mother. Or at least a mother like figure-"

"That's what grandmother is for!" Leia almost shouted, referring to Anakin's mother, Shmi who resided on Tatooine. She had met a moisture farmer there and gotten married.

"Or even aunt Beru!" Anakin sighed hearing her answers.

"So do you want me to cancel on Padmé?" Leia was tempted to say yes but the desperate look in Anakin eyes just sent her stomping to her room and slamming the door. Let him have the stupid date, what did she care?

-:- 

Hope it wasn't disappointing for anyone.


	5. An odd beginning

RL is so kicking my butt right now, so please be patient. School is diving into the deep pool of blood, sweat, and tears we call exams and it's hard to cram for those, catch up on late work (there's more than enough of that let me tell you..), and somehow manage not to murder any of my family members. It's hard to find alone time on the internet that is not dedicated to schoolwork right now, we just got rid of one of our computers so now we only have one and that is shared between my step-mom, who works at home, and me. It's hard to find the time to update my fic. The next update could be a couple weeks away so, please be patient. Pleeeaase.

I live off of reviews. HINT

-:- 

Leia watched her father check his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time in just that hour. She could tell by the way his eyes darted back and forth from the clock and door that he was nervous. At seven o clock this disastrous date would begin. Leia had tried setting the clocks back to make him unbelievably late but his stupid wrist watch had made him check them twice. She tried hiding his keys in the ice box but he had a key finder. Everything she tried to do ended up being pointless and Anakin was starting to catch on that these events were not just coincidence.

"How do I look?" Anakin almost made her laugh, it sounded funny coming from a thirty three year old man, like something a teenage girl would ask. Letting him know that she wasn't as depressed as she seemed wouldn't be wise, she decided, so sighing she left him to figure it out.

Anakin pulled up to a fair sized brick house with a long driveway, he checked the address one more time to make sure it was the right house.

7256 Archer Street

Deciding after one more check that he had the right place he pulled into the driveway and took a few calming breaths. Never before had he been so nervous about one date, how bad could it be? Swallowing the lump in his throat he got out of his speeder and rang the bell.

As he waited for someone to answer he took a moment to look around the neighborhood. It was a small subdivision, with white picket fences and perfect lawns, trimmed bushes, and towering oak trees. For some reason he hadn't pinned Padme as the soccer mom type. Finally the door opened, Luke stood smiling with red cheeks as though he had been running.

"Come on in. I'll go get mom," He said, opening the door just wide enough for Anakin to come inside the foyer. Luke ran up the stairs earning a scolding from Padme. She walked down the stairs in a pair of black satin pants and a white blouse. Just as she was about to say something there was a loud crash from upstairs. If it was possible to laugh and groan at the same time Padme did it.

"Excuse me." She walked back up the stairs leaving Anakin standing blankly in the foyer, somewhat uncomfortable. From his place by the door he could only hear fragments of the conversation between mother and son. 

"….._lost_ her?"

"Didn't mean to……accident….sorry."

"……when I get back" 

"…mad are you"

"Not mad…..go to bed…decent hour."

Anakin raised an eyebrow wondering who Luke lost…or what he lost.

After Padme came back down she apologized, but didn't say what was going on, then grabbed her jacket. 

"Did you always like to skate?" Anakin asked taking a sip of water.

"Off and on. When I was really young I used to watch my mom and sister skate and I always wanted to skate with them but they would tell me I was too young, then she, uh, she passed away and my father became obsessed with one of his daughters going out and becoming some famous ice skater, like mom. Sola had broken her ankle and the doctor said that the way it had been broken it would never be quite as strong as before so his next option was me. He used to get me up at like four o clock in the morning to run drills, and I came to hate it. After I had Luke and moved away from my family I picked it up again and I've been doing it ever since." Padme explained remembering every morning as if she were watching the movie of her life now.

"I don't think anyone should be forced into doing something they don't want to do." Anakin commented, balling up his napkin and tossing it on his plate. Padme knew all to well what being forced into things felt like. Life altering things.

"I agree," She smiled. 

After a bit more polite conversation and a small desert the waiter came to deliver the check. After it had been paid Anakin helped Padme back into her jacket and steadied his hand at the small of her back, leading her out of the restaurant.

Anakin had come to love Naboo; everything seemed to be intricately woven together. Everyone was a part of everything and vise versa, unlike Tatooine which seemed like it was just…there. It wasn't like here; everything here was so peaceful and unique.

As they were walking back to the speeder someone called out to Padme, she visibly cringed.

"PADME?" A woman with cherry red hair and skin that looked like it had been stretched as tight as it could possibly be stretched called after the pair. Her hair was long and looked radioactive, or at least Anakin thought so. (Bad Anakin. Shame, shame.)

"Hello Pandora." She said weakly as the woman wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Oh it's been ages, Palo and I just don't get out anymore. It's such a hassle and the business is thriving! Please tell your father that we thank him for the money to get it started," She laughed. _You mean my inheritance?_ Padme thought. Pandora's eyes almost fell out of her sockets when they landed on Anakin.

"Who is your friend here?" _None of your damn business._ Padme thought to herself. 

"Pandora this is Anakin Skywalker, Anakin this is Pandora Macavetti."

"Luke's step-mother." Pandora added brightly, Padme narrowed her eyes at the woman. _Just because she married Palo does not make her Luke's stepmother…okay legally she might be but they haven't even seen Luke since the day he was...well no Palo's never actually seen him._ Padme thought bitterly.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you," She purred. 

"Um, it's…it's nice to meet you too." Anakin managed a strained smile as Pandora laid a hand on his upper arm. 

"If you ever need anything please, look me up." _WHAT!_ Anakin was dumbfounded. He obviously had no idea what to think about this woman, afraid she'd get the idea that he was actually considering it he put an arm around Padme's waist. Pandora narrowed her eyes at her for a brief moment before releasing Anakin's arm and collecting her cheery disposition.

"Tell Luke his father and Pandy said hello; I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it. Seeing as how you've never even let him see his own father and mother."

"Step-mother," Padme corrected coldly.

"It's all the same," Pandora waved her 'mistake' off.

"Actually it isn't," Padme muttered as she and Anakin turned to leave, the snow crunching beneath their shoes.

The first half of the ride was silent, but while waiting for the snowplow to clear the street Anakin cleared his throat and asked, "How long have Pandora and Palo been married?"

"Thirteen years." Padme answered, avoiding his gaze suddenly finding the cuff of her coat the most interesting thing to direct her attention to. 

"Thirteen years? Did he even wait around for Luke to be born to divorce you?" After it was said Anakin wanted to take it back, he felt like he was prying into her life, which he didn't want to do. To his relief Padme didn't seem bothered.

"I have a confession to make; I lied about being married before. When people ask about it it's just easier to tell them that instead of going into details. It's a very, very long story." To her surprise Anakin laughed.

"Wow," Padme looked at him curiously, "I've just never had anyone admit to lying about something." He began to laugh again only this time because Padme had hit his arm in annoyance. She looked frustrated and that frustration only made her look even more adorable in Anakin's eyes then she had been before.

"Well maybe you'll tell me that very, very long story one day." He had finally managed to stop his laughter and become semi-serious again. The corners of Padme's pink lips upturned slightly into a ghost of a smile.

"Maybe I will."


End file.
